


A New World

by SmolnSleepy



Category: Fairy Tail, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolnSleepy/pseuds/SmolnSleepy
Summary: One day while on a mission, Juvia gets zapped into present day Tokyo, Japan. Noting knowing why or how she got there, will she be able to handle it or die trying?





	1. Intro

Juvia Lockser, a mage of 17 years of age grew up in an orphanage, after her parents died of unknown causes. Juvia grew up with beautiful blue hair and eyes, her milky white skin and soft pink cheeks came as a bonus. 

But sadly, her magic causes heart ache, and pain on the girl. The magic was water make, not only could manipulate water, in various forms like making prisons out of water, she could also cut steel with razor sharp waves, she could also manifest into water her own self. But what brought his girl most pain was the fact she could change the weather depending on her mood. 

This cause many to despise her, and bully her, to the point of suicide. She hated herself, the more she cried, the harder it rained. The more pain she felt the longer it lasted. Where ever she went, it rained causing more and more hate against her. She never wanted this, and she never wanted to hurt anyone. 

One day, a man named José came to her. He asked her to join his wizard guild, in exchange she would get people who accepted her. She gladly took the offer, and joined "Phantom Lord" one of the most strongest guilds out there, only competing with "Fairy Tail", another guild. 

In Phantom, Juvia met others kinda of like her, people who had elemental powers, she made a team with them, called. "The Elemental Four". This team would become widely known, to all, as one of the most strongest teams, with each member ranking as S rate mage. 

One day, a man named Jude Heartfillia requested the Phantom guild to bring his daughter back home, and he would pay them immensely. The greedy guild leader, José took the request. The night before, Juvia was planned to capture the girl, Gajeel, one her guild mates ambushed and nearly killed three of the members of Fairy Tail. 

She tried to turn down José after that, she had heard his plans, he was going to hold the girl hostage, and torture her, to get more money. But she was forced into it. So that day came, so Juvia and one of her teammates, went in search of Lucy, finding her in an alleyway. 

After Fairy Tail got word, of Lucy's capture and the near deaths of three members. The master, Makarov, announced war against the guilds. José once again forced Juvia to join. 

During the fight, Juvia met a man roughly a year older than her. They had to fight. The rain pouring on them as they fought, the man, Gray, eventually won. When he threw her off the building, on accident. 

At this point, Juvia began falling to her demise, accepting her loneliness, and death. But right when she was about to hit the ground, a hand caught her. She looked up to find Gray. "I'm not going to let you fall" He said to her, Juvias lonely heart felt warm for the first time. 

He pulled her back into the roof, they'd currently been fight on. That's when it happened, the rain stopped and the sun came out, Juvias eyes sparkled in the light. 'The sun' she thought, the second time in her life she'd ever seen it. 

Months passed, Juvia joined Fairy Tail, not all of the members exactly accepted her right off the bat, only seven to be exact, she wasn't alone joining the guild, she brought Gajeel as well, he had it tougher being accepted. But Juvia knew she had deserved not being accepted, it was her old guild that destroyed, and nearly killed Fairy Tail. 

One day, Laxus the grandson of Makarov, took over the guild, with his team. They turned all the women to stone, and made the men fight eachother. Freed one of the mages, put a rune on the door, that stopped anyone the age 80 or up from going through it. This caused, Makarov, Gajeel, and Natsu to be trapped inside with the stoned girls. 

The girls were eventually set free, and they ran outside to find Laxus. Juvia and Cana, were together when Freed found them. He put a rune around them, once one of them laid powerless, the rune would disappear. 

Freed taunted Juvia, calling her "phantom trash," and saying they shouldn't trust her. Juvia knew this already. Turning her body into water, Juvia took up into the sky, Cana stood as she watched Juvia hit one of Laxus' lightening runes. The lightening shocked Juvia, causing her to scream in pain, and fall back to the Earth. She weakly told Cana that she loved everyone at the guild, and could never bring any harm to them. 

Because of Juvias self sacrifice, the rune dissipated.

After the battle of the guild, the Fantasia Parade started, Juvia joined Gray on the castle float, where they combined their magic and created beautiful art. As a good bye to Laxus, because he was banished for his crime against the guild, all of the members saluted him, meaning no matter how far he goes they'll always be watching. 

Crazy stuff happened in the following months, a girl, Wendy, joined with her cat, Lisanna a long lost member came back, the s trials, which caused The strongest wizards in the guild, and few others to go missing for seven years after an attack. The Grand Magic Games, where again was attacked by dragons. The guild disbanded for a year. 

In the year the guild disbanded, Gray and Juvia lived together. They were happy, but one day Gray started getting these black marks on his body, and kept disappearing for hours on end, and one day he stopped coming home, leaving Juvia abandoned and heartbroken. 

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and the two cats Happy, and Carla found Juvia in her lonely rain, and she fainted in Natsus arms, she had been in the rain so long, waiting for Gray, she had gotten sick. Natsu promised her he'd bring the guild, and Gray back together. 

He did what he was promised, Gray was on a secret mission, at which he couldn't Juvia because it would put her life in danger. Juvia forgave him. 

Then battle against Zeref came. Zerefs henchmen sought after Gray, the only one who could defeat END, the thing Zeref wants. Gray was the wielder of Demon Slaying magic, a power passed from father to son. Invel linked Juvia and Gray together with a bond of Ice, called Ice Lock. A magic that can only be undone when one of the chained lays dead. Juvia and Gray both simultaneously stabbed themselves, in order for the other one to be set free. Invel was in shock of this, he never calculated that this would happen. 

Gray and Juvia fell to the ground, both seemingly dead. But Juvia had a trick up her sleeve, a magic she practiced in secret. Water Make Blood. She used what ever energy she had left to save Gray. Once Gray awoken, he didn't believe what he saw. He pulled the lifeless body of Juvia into his arms, and screamed in absolute pain, begging her to open her eyes. 

Juvia woke up later, after Wendy found her, if Wendy had been a second later, there would've been no hope. Juvia instantly thought where Gray went, and wanted to go find him. Wendy helped her, she found the tale end of a fight between Natsu and Gray. 

The war ended shortly after that and everything went back to peace, well until...


	2. Ch

Juvia woke up earlier than usual, because of the commotion she heard down stairs in the lobby of her current estate. Groaning, Juvia threw the blanket she'd been using off. A brush of chilly air hit her bare legs, causing goosebumps on them. Juvia rubbed her eyes and stretched a bit before standing up. 

She walked across her bedroom, to her closet where she pulled out one of her newest outfits, a pair of black leggings, converse, and a belly shirt. Then she walked over to her light blue bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. 

Juvia made a disgust face, her yesterday make up was still on, which meant it rubbed all over her face, her hair was like a war zone, plus there was dried drool on her cheek. she sighed. 

She tossed her clothes onto her clean counter, after turning the shower on, she took off her pajamas, and tossed them in a clothes bin. Juvia climbed into the shower, the warm water hitting her face. 

After getting cleaned up and dressed, she began drying, brushing, and styling her hair. After that Juvia grabbed her keys, and breakfast, she set out for the guild. 

Waving and smiling at people she passed. A small boy stopped her and told her she was prettiest girl he's ever seen, Juvia smiled and hugged the boy in return for his compliment. 

Juvia walked alongside the river, carefully not to fall in. She met up with her good friend Lucy. "Hey Lucy" Juvia greeted. Lucy smiled and greeted the girl back. 

"Guess what Natsu did." Lucy growled. Juvia raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

"That pink hair snake read my diary." Lucy growled again, calling the dragon slayer a snake. Juvia giggled, causing Lucy to laugh as well. The two made it to the guild hall, where Lucy parted ways with Juvia. 'How about a job request' Juvia thought. Before she could walk over to the board, her eyes fell upon Gray kissing Loke. 

"What?" Juvia cried. Catching the attention of Gray, who'd stood up and began walking over to her. Instead of hearing Gray out. Juvia pushed him out of the way, and ran grabbed a random request. 

"Juvia?" Gray called to her, the girl ignored him and ran out the door, tears brimming her eyes. She knew Gray never loved her back, she knew it. She heard Grays voice soften in the distance. 

She went back to her apartment and packed for the request. In the rush, Juvia had Mira sign it off quickly. With her stuff packed Juvia, locked her door, and walked down the halls. Passing Erza on the way. "Hey Juvia whats wrong" the red haired girl was concerned. 

Juvia didn't reply, instead she just walked passed Erza and out the front door. The train station wasn't too far from Juvias place, but it was still a hefty walk. The sun made the ground Juvia walked on extremely hot, causing her to sweat a little. 

When she finally got to the train station and bought ticket. Juvia sat down on a bench waiting for her train. Having enough of the heat Juvia pulled her hair up into a bun, and started fanning herself. 

At 3:00 pm, her train finally arrived. Juvia picked her things up and got on the train, where she found her a seat, and sat down. 

Juvia peered out the window watching the crowd of people outside. Juvia could've sworn she saw a mob a raven hair, but put it aside. The world passed by fast as the train went down the tracks. 

Juvia finally looked at her request. It was a job finding a gem of some sort, the pay seemed pretty well. Juvia threw herself, a little party. Dancing in her seat. But she wouldn't make it to the destination until the next morning. 

She laid back in her seat, propping her head against the window. Thinking of the recent occurrences that happened, not wanting to cry in front of strangers, Juvia dug through her bag and got a hoodie, and slipped it on, pulling the hood over her head. 

She must've fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew it was the middle of the night. The people around her were sleeping, the moon light casting inside the train making patterns on the walls. 

Thinking she wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon, Juvia grabbed a book from her bag, and began reading. The time she finished the book the sun had come out. The people aboard the train were starting to wake up. 

Feeling tired again, Juvia put her book back into its spot in her bag, and went to sleep. She was asleep for about three hours before the train stopped. The lady next to her kindly woke her up. 

Juvia thanked the woman, before retrieving her things. Once she had gotten off the train and out of the station, her stomach growled. Making Juvia realize she hadn't eaten anything, since yesterday morning. She stopped by a bakery and ordered a coffee and slice of cheesecake. 

After eating and finishing her coffee, Juvia made it to the clients home, where her kindly let her in and told his butler to take care of her stuff. 

The client cleared his throat. "You see, Miss Lockser. That gem is very rare and extremely expensive. I want it for my collection, and for reward, I'll shall pay you immensely. Take as long as you need, but bring the gem back to me, once you find it." 

Juvia nodded. "Yes sir." She replied as he handed her a map of what forest she needed to go to. The man watched Juvia walk out the door, he called after her saying. "Now you be careful." 

What information she had gotten from the man, she knew she had to go to a forest, but that was it. Nothing else. Juvia walked through a thick wooded area, watching the ground for snakes. 

She finally came upon a clearing, she heard a soft growl sound. Turning around slowly Juvia saw a monster of some kind. Juvia got into a fighting stance. The beast ran forward, crashing itself into Juvia. 

Juvia hit it with a water nebula, before running into the wooden area, the beast recovered immediately, and started chasing after her. She dodged as many attacks as she could. 

Not watching where her feet were going Juvia tripped over a stick, as she fell the monster managed to cut her shoulder a bit. Juvia closed her eyes bracing herself to hit the ground. 

Juvia made contact to the ground, but it gave with her weight sending her down into a underground cave. Juvia looked up to find the monster grunted before running off. 

'Strange' Juvia thought. The pain from the scratch finally sinking in. The girl winced in pain, holding her shoulder, the blood staining her clothes. 

Juvias eyes got focused more in the dimly lit cave. The hole she fell through was too high up too reach. Maybe she could find a way out through the caves. 

Placing her hand against the wall, she moved slowly, making sure that she wasn't going to fall through another hole. She walked for about an hour, before coming upon a light. 

'Is that my way out' The girl rejoiced, walking faster than before. Juvia made it to the lit up area, only to find a gem. She gasped, she had found the gem, that she was looking for. Totally on accident though. 

She grabbed it with one hand, thinking to herself. 'What could possibly happen next' but as the gem broke from the cave wall. A bright light filled the room, causing her to scream and shut her eyes. 

Juvia felt a smell breeze hit her, and the lit deemed. Juvia cracked an eye open, to find street lights, and abandoned playground equipment. "Huh" the girl questioned. She opened her eyes fully. 

"Where am I?" The girl pondered spinning around, taking in the things she saw. 

Scared, Juvia hugged the gem to her chest, and began walking slowly. The wind was chilly. Her wound still throbbed a bit. The echoing of footsteps filled Juvias ears, they were fast footsteps. Juvia turned around to defend herself only to be tackled onto the ground by a person. 

"Get off me!" She yelled, struggling against the stranger. The person looked down onto her wound, their eyes shifted into blackness. 

"Water slicer!" Juvia yelled, but her attacker wasn't being blown away by magic. Instead his grip on her tighten. Juvia used another spell but it didn't work. Trying free herself, Juvia tried head butting the thing, but it didn't work. 

The attacker threw her head down, smashing it against the walk way. Feeling dizzy and sick to her stomach, Juvia didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Her weakly eyes began closing, as the attacker dug his teeth into her existing wound. 

Juvias eyes shot open and she screamed in pain, her blood pouring out of her shoulder. The pain faded into oblivion as Juvias eyes shut, she could feel the death pulling to her. Her attacker disappeared, she was left cold and dying. 

She heard footsteps as she fell deeper into the abyss, a sudden warm wrapped around her, this warmth could compete with the sun, she felt safe immediately. The source of warmth began to speak, barely audible. "I've got you. You're safe now."

Juvias eyes cracked open the bright light pouring into the window caused her to shut them in pain. "Owie" She muttered, putting her hands over her eyes. The air in the room had a different lingering scent, not familiar to her. Juvia cracked her eyes open the pain shot through her brain again. She looked around, the room she was in was not of hers or anyone she knew. Her heart began to race. 'Where am I' she thought to herself panic growing inside her. 

She could her muffled distant voices, but she couldn't make out what they said. Juvia sat up in the bed, returning her hand to her head. Her shoulder began to throb, she pulled the shirt she had on over revealing the jagged wound going from her collar bone to the end of her shoulder, it went down a few inches as well. She screamed at the sight of it. The door to the room opened revealing a petite young girl with short brown hair. "Are you alright, Miss?!" The young girl asked worrisome, rushing to the side of the bed. 

Juvia leaned away from the girl a bit. "Where am I?" Juvia asked her voice cracking a bit. The girl nodded her head. "You're in Anteiku, a small coffee shop!" The girl beamed sweetly with a cheeky smile. Juvia looked around the room taking in what she saw, the walls were of a off white color maybe a cream, the accents were a smoky brown, the bed she was sitting in had a matching nightside, which she saw the clothes she had been wearing laid neatly folded. Looking back at the girl, Juvia stuck her arms out. "I'm Juvia, what's your name?" She asked. The young girl smiled wider. 

"My name is Hinami!" She replied. Juvia smiled at the name, it was such a beautiful name. Juvia patted the side of the bed, showing Hinami she could sit down, but Hinami shook her a bit. 

"I need to go get someone." She said, Juvia hummed in confusion, but before she could protest against Hinami, Hinami had walked out the door. Leaving Juvia alone in the room. Her memories were foggy, what happened to her, and how'd she end up in a coffee shop with tore up shoulder, and a screaming headache.  Juvia reached and touched her wounded shoulder. She winced at the pain. Tears welled up in her eyes, she pinched herself, but her wishes of this just being a dream came crashing down. "I just want to go home." She whispered. 

She felt a presence lingering in the doorway, turning to find a young man standing in it, leaning on the door banister. She jumped a little. How long had he been standing there, watching her. The man smiled, and Juvia felt her racing heart slow back down. The man walked up to side of the bed like Hinami had done, but instead of standing he lowered down into a crouching position. His warm brown eyes beamed at her, they reminded Juvia of coffee, fitting since they were in a coffee shop. "I see you're awake." The man spoke, his voice was soft, and kind. 

Juvia nodded, her wavy blue hair fell into her face. She quickly brushed it behind her ear. The man chuckled. "The names Hideyoshi, call me Hide." The man, Hide, continues his smile never falling. Juvia nodded. "I'm Juvia, nice to meet you Hide." She replied returning the smile. 

Hide looked into her eyes. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Juvia gestured to her head, and shoulder. "It hurts so much, what happened?" She asked. 

Hide looked at her, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "You don't remember?" He asked, the girl shook her head. Hide got up to his feet and sat next to her in the bed. "You were attacked by a ghoul." He said. 

"What's a ghoul?" Juvia questioned. Hide became more confused by the girl. "You don't know what a ghoul is?" He asked. Juvia once again shook her head. 

Hides mouth opened a bit and he tapped his chin. "Where are you?" He asked her, the girl replied that she had no idea, and Hide asked her, "Where are you from?" 

"Magnolia, Fiore." She replied. 

"Are you sure?" Hide asked, Juvia nodded showing him she was in fact certain. Hide held up one finger, "Let me go get someone, real quick." He said before disappearing and returning with a girl with short purple hair that covered one of her eyes, he whisper into ear, her face went from confused to more confused. She looked at Juvia and back at Hide. 

"Do you think we have to take her to the hospital?" Touka asked Hide quietly. Hide didn't know what to answer with. The pair returned their attention back to the girl sitting in the bed. "Where am I exactly?" Juvia asked. 

"Tokyo, Japan." The girl replied sweetly. Juvia looked at her hands clenching them together, she began shaking dried tears returned to her eyes. The pair who stood next to the bed grew closer to her. Juvia hid her face in the soft white blanket. She didn't know where she was, this was strange, and horrifying. She felt a had rest on her head. "Hey, we'll help you get home." The girl said, Juvia nodded. 

She picked her head up meeting the gazes of the girl and Hide. "I'm Touka by the way, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier." Touka said. Juvia nodded. Hides eyes wandered at the clock that sat on the table. "I'm going to be late, bye Touka, bye Juvia!" Hide said before rushing out the door. 

Touka rolled her eyes. "I don't understand that boy sometimes." She groaned. Juvia giggled. She found these two amusing. Juvia flipped the blanket off her. She pushed her legs off the bed. 

Juvia stood up, but she felt dizzy the room began to spin. She fell to her knees and Touka quickly grabbed her. "I think you need to go to the hospital. I wish Hide didn't run off, because he's the only one who can take you." Touka said. 

"Why?" Juvia asked as Touka helped her to her feet. "Reasons." Touka replied, Touka made Juvia get back into the bed, Touka walked to the door. "You hungry?" Touka asked while stepping out into the hallway, Juvia shook her head, she didn't feel like eating, she just wanted answers, of where she was, and what exactly happened. All she could recall as grabbing the stone, and a flashing light. Touka nodded her head and left the room. Juvia was alone again, alone to her thoughts again. She looked over and out the window, the gray overcast made her feel a little bit better, because it reminded her of home. 

The memories of her friends at the guild flooded her mind. Natsu and Gray's constant fights, Erza's mild obsession over cake, Lucy's attitude. She missed it, she missed it a lot. Especially Gray, the man she had fallen in love with, he gave her the sky and a reason to live and she could never have enough gratitude towards him. She remember how she saw Gray and Loke together, maybe she should have heard Gray out, maybe it was all a misunderstanding, maybe if she did, she wouldn't be injured, and lost. Juvia plopped down back her back, her shoulder throbbed again. Looking at the ceiling tiles Juvia felt guilt, she had disappeared from the guild. She had abandoned her friends and family. 

A knock came to the door, Juvia rolled her head aside to see whom it was, it was Hinami and she was carrying a few books. "I figured you would get bored up in here, when we're busy, so I brought you some of my favorite books." The girl said. Juvia sat up. 

Hinami walked over and placed the books on Juvias lap, the covers of the books were spectacular, the color contrast, and overall picture was beautiful. One book sparked her interests the most. 'The Egg and The Black Goat.' The title read. Juvia picked the book up in her hands and open the cover. Hinami smiled. "I figured you'd read that one first, one of the people I love, really loves this book, so I hope you enjoy it." Hinami said with a hint of sadness prominent in her voice. Juvia turned to the girl

"Hinami, are you alright?" Juvia asked. Hinami wiped a tear away. "I will be." She replied. Juvia leaned over and hugged the girl, even though she had just met her, Juvia was compelled to care about her. Hinami hugged back after a second. "I just miss him so much." Hinami cried. 

Juvia knew it wasn't her place to ask, and she didn't want to pry, so she just let the girl cry in her arms. Hinami shook with grief, and her rosy cheeks were redder from crying, her brown eyes had turned sorrowful. 

Hinami stopped crying and pulled away from Juvia, wiping her eyes one more time. "Sorry for crying, I shouldn't have." Hinami apologized. Juvia shook her head. "It's alright to cry, crying makes you stronger." 

Juvia's eyes fell onto the cover of the book again. The person whom Hinami missed must of mean a lot to her, even leaving this book with her care. "May I read this to you, Hinami?" Juvia asked, Hinami nodded craweling into the bed next to Juvia. 

Juvia opened the cover, the kanji writing was different than what she was used to, but she could manage. Juvia began reading the book allowed, Hinami scooted closer, being sucked into the book, eventually Touka came back into the room and sat at the foot of the bed to listen as well. 

It was hours later when Juvia finished reading the book, somewhere in the time she had began and finished Hinami had fallen asleep, her quiet breaths made it seem she was having a good rest. Touka stood up and picked Hinami up in her arms. "I'll take her to bed." She said leaving with the girl in her arms. Juvia found herself smiling, she liked it here. She like it because of Hinami, Touka and Hide. They were all so welcoming towards her. 

She closed the back cover of the book and stared at it. The black cover contrasted with white and red writings. She was staring at it for so long she didn't notice Hide walk. 

Hide's heart hurt when he saw the girl with his best friend's favorite book, but he applied a fake smile and cleared his throat, causing Juvia to jump a little. "I see you're still awake, Juvia." He said. Juvia nodded placing the book on the stack of books Hinami had brought. 

"I'm guessing Hinami brought those for you?" Hide question. Juvia smiled and replied. "Yes, she did. She felt bad about me being trapped up in this room."  

"That's Hinami for you." Hide laughed, Juvia giggled as well. The laughter soon died down. Hide took a seat in the spot Touka had been sitting. There was a silence between the pair, Juvia played with her hair a bit and Hide was twiddling his thumbs. Hides eye traced Juvia face, he found her beautiful, how her rosy cheeks complemented her way blue hair. Juvia noticed him looking at her. "What?" She questioned, embarrassed that he had been caught he stumbled on his words. "Noth-ing" 

Juvia shrugged and looked out the window. The boy could see the bruising on her face much clearer now. He'd felt guilty of what happened to her. He had been returning from work when he heard her scream for help. By the time he had gotten to her the ghoul had attacked her, but when the ghoul saw him, he got spooked and ran off.

He could still see the blood pouring from her wound. It made his stomach turn in pain, and agony. Hide's face turned sour, Juvia took notice really quickly. "Hide are you ok?" She asked. The boy shook his head. "I'm sorry" 

"Why are you sorry?" Juvia asked the boy turned his face away from her. "If I had been quicker, this wouldn't have happened to you, so I'm sorry." He choked. Juvia leaned over ignoring the pain from her shoulder wrapping her arms around the boy. "It wasn't your fault, what ever happened, happened." She calmly spoke, the boy returned the hug. His arms were so warm to her, she knew this warmth from somewhere. "Thank you" he whispered. 

Juvia stayed quiet. She just only met this boy but he seemed like he carried a great burden, one even greater than the one he just shared with her. It was hidden in his brown eyes, and welcoming smile. But like with Hinami she wasn't going to pressure the boy to tell her, if he wanted to tell her, he would. 

Hide let Juvia go. Rubbing his face once more, before standing up and stretching. "Where's Touka?" The boy asked. 

"She went to take Hinami to bed, she left before you got back." Juvia replied. Hide nodded. Juvia was suspicious between the two teenagers she had met. "So are you and Touka dating?" Juvia interrogated, Hides face became flushed with red, then he scratch his cheek. 

"Well no, but I do have a crush on her." 

Juvia rolled her eyes. "So? If you like her, why not date her?" 

Hides face fell. "Because She would never date a human, especially one who works at CCG" Juvias eyes squinted, "What do you mean? She would never date a human? Is Touka not human?" 

Hides eyes widen, he had just let it slip that Touka wasn't human. She would kill him and Juvia, Touka didn't even know Hide knew her secret. "Did I say human?! I meant a weirdo! Yeah, she would never date a weirdo who works at CCG." Hide squirmed a bit, trying to play off his screw up. 

Juvia saw through the lie, it wasn't that hard anyway. "Hide tell me the truth." She said. Hide looked to his left. He knew Touka and everyone at Anteiku were ghouls, and he accepted it, he didn't see any difference between him and them, they were equal in his eyes. But he didn't know if Juvia would agree with his logic. 

Touka walked back in, she sensed the tension. "What's wrong with you guys?" She asked, Hide began to say what had happened, but Juvia cut him off. "I was changing my shirt and Hide walked in and saw me with my shirt unbuttoned." 

"Hide haven't you heard of knocking?" Touka lectured, pulling Hides ear. Hide played along with Juvias story mentally thanking the girl. "I didn't know she was changing I swear." 

Touka released the boy's ear. "Oh Hide. I think it would be smart for you to take Juvia to hospital tomorrow and have her checked out. Make sure her condition doesn't worsen." Touka told Hide who was rubbing his ear. "Yes ma'am" he replied. 

Touka looked at Juvia, "Now you get some sleep, it's late." 

Juvia laid down in the bed, and waved Touka and Hide goodnight. She watched the pair exit the room again, turning the light off as they went, their distant chatter soften and disappeared. She thought of what Hide had said earlier, 'Was Touka a ghoul, was he trying to protect her?'

She thought that was the only good reason, but it didn't matter to her that Touka was a ghoul or not, she was  kind and generous. She saw the good side of Touka. Juvia rolled onto her uninjured  side. She could feel her eyes become heavy with slumber. She blinked a few times before falling asleep. 

 


End file.
